Mischief Manager
by kickinthehead
Summary: Gabby Lupin has lived with her father for as long as she could remember. She had also been best friends with the infamous Weasley twins for as long as she could remember. The one thing she couldn't remember? who she really was. But with the return of Sirius Black, old secrets will be brought into the light and Gabby's life will be changed forever.


"Have you got everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"What about your owl?"

"Already making his way there."

"Good. What about… _you know_?"

"It's already been sorted, my dear. Professor Snape will be assisting me with… _you know_ ," Remus said, matching her tone with a hidden smirk.

Gabby screwed up her face at the mention of her least favourite teacher and then pushed her black hair out of her face. Normally, it would be the father worrying about their daughter but normal wasn't exactly a common word in their home.

"What about you?" Remus asked.

"Packed everything last night," she said with a smile. She had spent a good hour before bed making sure she had everything while her father had planned his lessons up until the early morning hours which is why he was so tired.

"Alright," Remus glanced up at the clock then held his hand out for her to take. "Let's go."

Gabby stared down at his hand, unsure what he was doing. "Aren't we taking the Floo network?"

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous? How?" Then it dawned on her. "This isn't to do with… _him_?" She had seen his name in the Daily Prophet this morning.

"Im afraid so, my dear."

"I'm sorry, dad." Lupin smiled down at her and shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Now we really must leave or we'll be late. And I really don't want those Weasley boys worried, do you?" Gabby grinned and shook her head. Last time they got worried about her they invaded her home with millions of chocolate frogs that got dropped. They're still finding random chocolate frogs hiding around their home to this day.

Gabby clenched her eyes shut and took his hand and in seconds they had arrived on platform 9¾. "Five minutes. You better hurry. I'll put your trunk away," Lupin told her, grabbing a hold of her trunk.

"What about you? Are you going on the train too?"

"How else do you expect me to get there?"

"Well… do you want me to sit with you? I don't mind."

"Gabby." He let go of the trunks and placed both his hands on her shoulders and stared at her. "I am a fully grown man and can handle myself just fine. I'm probably going to fall asleep anyway so there would be nothing for you to do. Now please, go find your friends." Gabby smiled and nodded. "Good." He then planted a kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

"See you at school," she waved to him before running off and disappearing on the train, no doubt looking for the Weasley Twins.

"I can't believe your dad's going to be teaching us!" Lee Jordan said excitedly to Gabby who had only just sat down. "Does it not weird you out?"

"Not really. My dad's been teaching me since I could hold a wand so nothings really changed... y'know, except for the fact it will be me, him and 20 other students."

"Don't worry." Gabby was about to interject to tell Fred that she wasn't worried but he continued before she could. "We'll make him feel right at home." Fred glanced to George who grinned and nodded.

"If you guys play even one trick on him I'm punching both of you."

"Relax," George laughed. "We're kidding."

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "He'd probably bite our heads off if we tried."

"You have no idea..." Gave sighed, leaning back on her seat.

"Shut up," She laughed, looking between the two Weasley's. "No way you can do that."

"Oh, but there is. We've been working on it all summer." George told her with a grin.

"Does it actually work?"

"Well..." Fred dragged out, rolling his eyes to the side.

"We're still working out a few kinks." George continued.

"Let me see the book," She said, holding out her hand. Fred and George were still sightly pissed that she even knew about the book in the first place and even more so that it was there fault ("What do you mean you dropped it!"). Fred pulled it out of his school jumper and handed it over and Gabby flipped to the newest page and looked over their working. "Of course it doesn't work," she laughed, shaking her head. "You've added way too many Chameleon scales and not enough- " The train had suddenly jerked forward and the three (Lee had disappeared to go talk to Angelina) had been knocked off balance.

"What the hell?" George muttered, glancing out the quickly freezing window.

"Bloody hell, it's cold," Fred said, wrapping his arms around himself.

Gabby noted the sudden coldness and the feelings of sadness that were beginning to loom over the air. Her father had warned her this may happen." I'm going to see what's wrong," Gabby told them, pulling out her wand and leaving the compartment before they could get a word out.

She walked down the train, looking in the other compartments to make sure the other students where all right -which they were- and was about to make her way back when the train lurched again and she fell forward on her knee's.

She grabbed her wand which had fallen in front of her but stopped suddenly when it felt like her whole body had frozen over and a man's screaming filled her ears. She raised her head, knowing that it had to be to do with the Dementor's, only to be faced with one. She scrambled back and raised her wand, racking her brain for happy thoughts. "HE'S NOT HERE!" She yelled when she realised finding one was becoming more and more difficult. The Dementor ignored her and got closer. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She yelled to no effect. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" She yelled again. Still nothing was happening. The man's screaming had gotten so loud she had to drop her wand to cover her ears and tuck her head into her chest and block everything else out.


End file.
